


Sex Glossary

by ravewulf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fetish furnature, Fisting, Sex Toys, lubricants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravewulf/pseuds/ravewulf
Summary: Glossary of some sex terms and other background knowledge that may not be commonly known.Major changes will be noted here so people can see what has been added/modified at a quick glance.Current version: No major changes since initial post.(Minor change: Updated all links to use secure https. Also Bad Dragon now has 3D models of their toys that you can spin around in your browser/change their color.)





	Sex Glossary

**Author's Note:**

> This will be revised and added to as needed. Feel free to ask questions here or in my other fics if you want to know more about something/have something added to this guide.

### Lube

Having a good thick lube is a must for fisting and large toys, although it's also tons of fun to use for general sex, masturbation, or even just playing with outside of sexual situations. The two main lubes covered here are both water based and use polyethylene oxide as the main ingredient, which makes the lube slippery, slimy, and thick. It does wash off with soap and water, but can take a while to dilute and wash away if you make it really thick. You can see this polymer in action on its own in this SFW video.

#### J-Lube

Can be purchased from [Amazon](https://www.amazon.com/JorVet-J0109-J-Lube-Lubric-Pwd-10Oz/dp/B006G2S17A), [Mr. S Leather (NSFW)](https://www.mr-s-leather.com/j-lube), and other places.

Ingredients:

  * 25% Polyethylene oxide
  * 75% Sucrose aka sugar (dispersing agent)



Very cheap and purchased as a powder that you need to mix with water, so you can customize how thick or runny you want it by adding more or less powder/water. It is advertised as making up to six gallons of lube per bottle of powder, but I get about half that or less as I prefer making it really thick.

The main downside is that J-Lube contains no preservatives and can spoil really quickly after it’s mixed with water, especially because of the sugar. It is recommended to use it up the same day you make it, but I’ve had it last up to a week. You can refrigerate or freeze unused portions to make a batch last longer. Another trick to extending the shelf life is to mix in a lube that does contain preservatives.

My recipe for a large batch of thick lube (feel free to adjust the amount of powder/water to your own preferences):

  1. Boil 4 cups of water to help the J-Lube dissolve (best to use a dedicated microwave-safe container that won’t be used for food)
  2. Stir in 1/3 rounded cup of J-Lube powder
  3. Boil again to thicken and get rid of clumps (you will lose some water to evaporation)
  4. (Optional) Stir in 1 bottle (8oz/1 cup) of Bad Dragon Cum Lube (see the section on this lube below for more info)
  5. IMPORTANT! Allow the lube to cool before using so you don’t burn yourself.
  6. (Optional) Pour lube into a different container - like an empty squeeze water bottle - for easy dispensing. Using a funnel with a large spout is recommended, but make sure you don’t use one that you also use for food.



[Mr. S Leather also has a couple different mixing instructions to try out](https://www.mr-s-leather.com/images/J_Lube.pdf). Alternatively, you can add some of the powder to a bottle of water and shake it up instead of boiling, but you will end up with clumps. It’s also possible to just take some powder, add a bit of water, and mix it between your palms/put directly on toys for quick use.

#### Bad Dragon [Cum Lube](https://bad-dragon.com/products/cumlube) and [Cum Lube Clear](https://bad-dragon.com/products/cumlubeclear)

Ingredients list:

  * Water
  * Polyethylene Oxide
  * Titanium Dioxide (white tint for the regular Cum Lube, not present in Clear Cum Lube)
  * Potassium Sorbate (preservative)
  * Citric Acid (pH adjustment).



Don’t want to deal with the hassle of mixing up J-Lube or want the benefit of preservatives so the lube doesn’t spoil? Then this lube is for you. The clear version is also perfectly clear while J-Lube tends to be cloudy from the added sugar. The white tinted version adds a bit more fun to your play and can be used with Bad Dragon’s ejaculating dildos if you get the Cum Tube option. Please note that mixing this with a batch of J-Lube will dilute the preservative so it will still go bad, just not nearly as quickly.

### Fisting/Handball

Inserting an entire hand into the bottom’s ass or vagina, but not necessarily in the shape of a fist. Most of the time, especially when starting out or going very deep, the hand will look like a “duck bill” where all the fingers are pointed straight out with the thumb tucked under the palm and kept as close together as possible to minimize the diameter. If you’re having trouble visualizing it, there’s a [SFW picture of a hand making this gesture on Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Silentduck.jpg).

Fisting usually requires some level of experience in stretching your ass. It took me a few months of sporadic training before I managed it my first time. I started out trying to go from one small dildo to double penetrating two, but this is not necessarily the best way to go about it and there are better guides out there if you want to try this yourself instead of just getting some general background knowledge for reading fics.

Extremely experienced fistees (the person being fisted) are actually able to go as far as shoulder deep in real life (not just fiction), but is rather rare and you have to be careful. Going elbow deep is advanced, but not nearly as difficult as shoulder deep. By far the most common is only going wrist deep or a little farther and is the limit for self-fisting due to the length and angle of your arm.

Please note that scare stories of your ass never being able to close/work properly again like a used rubber band after fisting are old wives tales from people who don’t know any better and/or are trying to kink shame. Your anal sphincter is a muscle and, like all muscles, gets _stronger_ when you exercise it, not weaker. What does happen is that as you become more experienced you end up training your body to be able to easily accept larger objects sooner. So experienced fistees will start off with as tight an ass as anyone, but can easily stretch out to fit four fingers or more within seconds to a few minutes.

#### Punch fucking

Despite the provocative name, this is far less violent than it sounds. It’s a specific style of fisting where a closed fist (with the thumb curled _under_ the other fingers, not over) is inserted into and fully removed from the fistee for each thrust. The fistee should be well lubed and stretched enough to do this without it hurting them at all. Speed doesn’t particularly matter, so it can be done as slowly or as rapidly as desired. The amount of force involved in the “punch” (even when the top is a werewolf) wouldn’t hurt a human, let alone a(nother) werewolf.

#### Rosebud

This is basically a step beyond gaping. It involves the bottom pushing outwards to expose the inner tissue of the rectum past the sphincter and, as the name implies, it resembles a rosebud. Just like the inside of your mouth, the exposed inner tissue will be red in color. Doing this is possible as most of the anal canal is not stuck to the inner walls of the body and has _a lot_ of expandable and stretchy length that is normally folded in on itself, kind of like a long sock that has been bunched up.

### Products I've featured (for visual reference) ALL LINKS IN THIS SECTION ARE NSFW

#### Products from Mr. S Leather

[Fuck sheets (flat, fitted, rubber pillow cases, etc)](https://www.mr-s-leather.com/sex-toys/fuck-sheets)

[Fuck table](https://www.mr-s-leather.com/catalog/product/view/id/12170/s/fuck-table/category/44/)

[World’s Most Comfortable Butt Plug](https://www.mr-s-leather.com/world-s-most-comfortable-butt-plug-wmcbp)

[Various sex slings](https://www.mr-s-leather.com/sex-toys/slings-furniture)

#### Products from Bad Dragon

[Unflared Chance the Stallion](https://bad-dragon.com/products/chanceunflared)


End file.
